Ghost of You
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: one-shot songfic to good charlotte's "ghost of you". draco muses overr hermione's death. my first ever fanfic! R&R please! slight OOC.


Author- cute but kinda deadly

pairing-Hermione/draco

title-ghost of you

slight OOC

songfic

ghost of you-good charlotte

A/N-this is my very first fan-fiction story. Constructive critism is greatly appreciated. ;)

_And I will wait_

_until the end when the pendulum _

_will swing back to the darker side _

_of our hearts bleeding_

_I will save this empty space _

_next to me like it's a grave _

_where I lay a place for us to sleep_

_eternally together_

_I have been searching for _

_traces of what we were _

i remember it all. The day I first saw her. Her hair was that golden brown you could get lost in, Her eyes...beautiful brown eyes held such love for me I couldn't understand why. The day she said "yes" I couldn't contain myself: I had to kiss her right then and there. She gave joy to my life and I gave so much and she never took it for granted. Everyday I would head into our common room since we were heads of our own houses and give her a white rose. her favorite. no one really approved of us, but as they finally understood we would never give up on each other, they accepted.

I wish I had listen to him. it's all my fault you're now gone. I never meant to hurt you, Hermione I just wanted to be with you. I thought I could keep you safe. I never told you why we had to leave and I'll regret that forever. but as I return to Hogwarts where our memories are stored I see things.

I see you.

your spirit spoke to me that night after the one year of your death. you said that it wasn't my fault and things are as they should be. Voldemort will be defeated by harry potter and all will be well. you said that you'll watch me and guide me but I need to get over you soon. when you left I just broke down and cried.

_a ghost of you_

_is all that I have left it's_

_all that I have left of you to hold _

_I wake in the night to find _

_there's no one there _

_but me and _

_nothing left of what we were at all_

In my dreams I see your beautiful face. I'll never forget it. Every time I think of you I see a glimpse of you out of the corner of my eye. seeing your ghost just makes it harder to forget you, even if I don't want to. I see your clothes you left behind. I picked them up and put them away, like you always did. your books are still spread across the table. i haven't touched them and I don't think I ever will.

_so here I am pacing around this _

_house again with pictures of us _

_living on these walls I see my _

_breath in the cold of the air that_

_I breathe and I'm wondering I'm _

_wondering if it's you that I feel _

_if it's you that I feel here haunting me _

_forever _

_I have been searching for _

_traces of _

_what we were_

as I walk around the castle I see Weasley and pot-head sulking about. they must feel just as bad as me. everone has been talking about you, hermione, and they are worried too. Dumbledore said he was going to have a "going away party" for you. stupid old git. I looked at the pictures we've taken in our years at Hogwarts. I can feel the air get colder every time I think about the one night...in the woods...

flash back to that night

"Draco, why are we running away?!"hermione shouted as we went through the forbidden forest.

"I told you I can't tell you now. Don't worry you'll be safe."i replied

"safe? is someone trying to hurt me?"she asked anxiously

"no . no one will ever touch you"I said under my breathe so she couldn't hear.

"what did you say?"she asked.

"nothing"i said quite blankly.

we walked all night into the forest until we came into a clearing. it was safe for now. we both had our wands out. Hermione was looking around the place suspiciously as if I was going to murder her right then and there.

"draco, I'm going to find some water I'll be right back"she said. I ran up to her and grabbed her upper arm. she looked at me with fright, I loosened my grip a bit.

"Hermione I think I should go with you just..."I trailed off not wanted to think the impossible.

she smiled at me with her beautiful smile. I couldn't help but grin at her like an idiot.

"draco malfoy I will be just fine. nothing is going to happen to me" I decided to let her go, but told her to be quick.

'honestly I don't know what draco is up to' Hermione had said once he let her go. She got a bottle filled with water, enough for at least a week for her and draco. Suddenly she heard a few noises behind her but thought nothing of it, assuming it was only draco.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but it wasn't the warm, soft touch that draco had. no, it was colder and bone chilling. She turned around and saw the most frightening thing smiling a vicious smile at her. looking right at her. She was frozen in her place. before she could utter a word he raised his wand and...

'Hermione had been gone a while now' I thought. I was getting worried so I got up and looked for her. it was pitch black so i couldn't see much. "Hermione?" I asked. no answer.

"hermione?!"I shouted. I ran forward running faster then ever.

"HERMIONE!! WERE ARE YOU?!" I know it was a stupid question but I panicked. I stopped at the clearing knowing she must be here somewhere. as I was walking forward I stepped on something, or someone rather. I went rigid for a second but gained my composer quick. I bent down to get my wand.

"lumos"I said. I waved the wand tip slowly to the what lay on the ground. as I let the wand light go to the face I stopped breathing and fainted.

back to the present

_a ghost of you is all that_

_I have left it's all that I_

_have left of you to hold I_

_wake in the night to find there's _

_no one there but me and nothing _

_left of what we were at all _

I stopped thinking of you as much as I used to now. I stopped feeling guilty every time I think of that. I know now it was never my fault but Voldemort's instead. don't think that I forgot about Hermione all together but I stopped dwelling in the past. I still know you're watching over me.

_and I'm not looking_

_for anything but us _

_anything but what we _

_were and I'm not asking _

_for painted memories I only _

_want to know you're here _

_ghost of you is all that I have _

_left it's all that i have left of you _

_to hold I wake in the night to _

_find there's no one there _

_but me and nothing left of_

_what we were at all_

_a ghost of you is all that I have _

_left it's all that I have left of you _

_to hold I wake in the night to find _

_there's no one there but me and _

_nothing left of what we were at all _

I am moving on now. it seems kind of quick how I went from depressed, obsessed and now calm and relaxed. I'm an emotional guy.

i still love her with all my heart but i need to get on with my life. as i stand here at graduation i realize that you, looking down on me, want me to get on with my life. I will live life as you want me to Hermione. and I even made friends with pot-I mean harry and the red headed kid,ronnan,roger-something like that...

Hermione Jane Granger 1980-1996 R. I . P


End file.
